My Name Is Beca Mitchell
by BeChloeIsLegit
Summary: Rebecca Ferguson is heir to Ferguson Enterprises, a multi-billion (yes, with a B) dollar corporation. Her life is threatened and her mother, Roberta Ferguson, sends her to Barden University where her dad, Ben Mitchell, is a professor. There she meets Chloe Beale who has a major problem against Ferguson Enterprises.
1. Chapter 1

"My name is Beca Mitchell. My name is Beca Mitchell," the pretty 20-year-old brunette kept repeating to herself. She had to make sure that she remembered to introduce herself at Beca Mitchell or there could be dire consequences.

"Beca" thought back to how she got here. Here being Barden University located near Atlanta, Georgia.

 _1 Month Before_

 _"Rebecca Ferguson, you don't have a say in the matter," the pretty brunette said to her look-alike daughter."_

 _"But, Mom," said Rebecca, "I'm going into my Junior Year at NYU. Why can't I just stay here and continue going to NYU?"_

 _"Sweetie," her mother, Roberta "Robbie" Ferguson, said, "you won't be safe if you stay here. We have to take these threats seriously." She pulls her daughter into a hug and says, "I'm not worried about me, but if the death threats are made against my daughter, I'm going to do everything I can to make sure she is safe."_

 _"Fine. I guess I understand, Mom," said Rebecca, "It doesn't mean I have to like it."_

 _"Okay, let's go over this one more time," Robbie said._

 _Rebecca sighs and says, "My name is Beca Mitchell. I am a transfer student from NYU. I am going to Barden because my mother had to go to Europe on business and I could not stay alone in New York for the 2 years she would be gone. My sperm donor-"_

 _"Rebecca," her mother reprimands._

 _"Sorry," Rebecca said, although not looking very sorry. "My father is a professor here so it was my only option if I wanted to finish college here in the states."_

 _"Perfect!," Robbie says. "Now you'll be leaving for Barden in two weeks. You will need to keep a low profile until you leave so finish up packing what we need to ship to your father's and we'll get that sent off early next week. That way you only have to worry about clothes and small things to take on the plane._

Back to Present Day

So, here Rebecca, shoot, Beca, is, hiding out at Barden University because of some death threats against her and her mother from some unknown source. Her mom is Robbie Ferguson, Owner, President, CEO, and Chairman of the Board of Ferguson Enterprises, a multi-billion dollar corporation that is involved in everything from electronics, hotels, and, her favorite, music production. They have business ventures all over the world. She is the only child of Robbie Ferguson and therefore the heir to the Ferguson empire.

The death threats weren't a new thing, but she just added that to the things she sometimes hated about being a Ferguson. One of the others was that she didn't always know if someone was a real friend, or just trying to get close to her because she was a Ferguson. I guess in some ways this "hiding out" may be good for her. She'll be Beca Mitchell and not Rebecca Ferguson. Maybe she can have some real friends. Well, as real as you can get when you have to lie to them about who you really are.

"Well, here goes nothing," Beca says as she gets out of the taxi at her new home. The only good thing that came from all this is that she was allowed to live in an off-campus apartment and had use of her own car. She opened the door and walked into the furnished space. She looked around and noticed that her father had already been there. There were her boxes she had shipped to him earlier sitting in the middle of the living room area.

She dropped her bags by the door and decided to tour the apartment. It was 2 floors - the living room, dining room, and kitchen took up most of the first floor. There was also a full bath and a room that could be used as a den. She could also see a balcony that seemed to go around most of the area with doors leading onto it from the kitchen and the den.

The second floor had 3 large bedrooms with a separate full bath in each. She decided to use the one at the top of the stairs to the right as her bedroom. She made her way back downstairs and grabbed her bags. She unpacked everything and decided it was time to go see her father to let him know she was here. She checked the time and realized he would be in his office on campus.

She found the keys for the car her father was supposed to have for her and made her way down to the parking lot. She looked at the key chain and noticed it was a Ford Mustang keyring. She looked around and saw a 1966 blue Ford Mustang. "No way!" she thought. She made her way over to the car and the key fit the lock. "This may not be so bad after all."

She got in the car and fastened her seatbelt. She ran her hands over the dash like she was caressing one of her ladies. Ahhhh, it felt so good. She put the key in and started the car. It purred into life and she was in seventh heaven.

She put the car in gear and thought "Look out world, here comes Beca Mitchell!" as she drove off towards Barden University.


	2. Chapter 2

Beca pulled into the parking lot near her father's office. She got out and headed into the building to find her dad. He was in his office but there was someone in with him so she sat outside waiting for him to finish.

The door opened and out came a young brown haired man. "Thanks, Professor Mitchell," said the boy. "I'm looking forward to being your TA this semester."

"You deserve it, Jesse," said her dad. "I'll see you on Monday."

"See you on, Monday," Jesse said. He noticed Beca sitting outside and gave her a goofy grin.

Beca just smirked at him and looked at her father.

"Rebecca?!," said her father.

"It's Beca, dad," she said looking around.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that," her father said.

He ushered Beca into his office. "When did you get here?"

"A couple of hours ago," Beca replied. "I stopped by the apartment first and got the car. Thanks for that by the way. It's awesome!"

"You can actually thank you mother for that," her father said. "She said it was your dream car and that this was good time for you to get it."

"Figures," Beca mumbled.

"What was that?," her father asked.

"Nothing," Beca said. "I just came by to let you know I was here, so I guess I'll go now."

"Beca," her father said, stopping her from leaving. "I know this is not the ideal situation for you to be in. But, look at this as a chance to be a normal college student. Join a club, make friends, real friends. Enjoy the experience."

Beca sighed. "I know, dad. I've been thinking the same thing myself. It would be nice to have friends that actually want to be friends with me just because I'm me."

"Good," said her father. "There's an activities fair going on now over on the Quad. All the groups and clubs have booths set up. Maybe you can find something that interests you."

"Thanks, dad," Beca said sincerely. "I'll go check it out."

Beca left her dad's office and headed to the Activities Fair. As she walked she thought about her dad and mom's marriage ended when she was only 14 years old. Her dad was always a professor and when the position at Barden University came up he applied for and got it. Her mother had just taken over Ferguson Enterprises when Beca's grandfather had passed away. After 6 months of trying to keep their marriage together while her dad was at Barden and her mom stayed in New York, they decided to call it quits. They thought it best that Rebecca stay with her mom. She saw her dad a few times over the next 2 years, but when he married Sheila, the visits tapered off and she hadn't actually seen him in about 4 years. Her mom was hoping this would bring her and dad closer. She missed her dad and was hoping for the same thing.

She walked around the Quad and checked out a few booths. Nothing sparked her interest until she looked over and saw a pair of baby blues that took her breath away. The eyes were staring right at her and she then gave the girl the once over, liking what she saw. This girl had fiery red hair that hung in large curls down to her shoulders, a killer bod, and a smile so bright that she could light up an entire building.

Beca shook her head, "Whoa! Where did all that come from?," she thought.

She looked back and the red-head was still looking at her. She waved at her to come over and, without thinking, Beca did just that. "Hi," said the sweetest voice Beca had ever heard. "Interested in joining our a capella group?" The girl held out a flyer.

Beca took the flyer and said, "Right. This is a thing now."

"Totes," said the redhead. "We don't use instruments. We do it all from our mouths," she says as she points the pen in her hand towards her mouth.

"Nice," said Beca, looking at the redhead's lips.

The redhead blushes, and says, "We are one of four a capella groups here at Barden. We are the Bellas - we're the tits! The BU Harmonics - they sign a lot of Madonna. The High Notes - they're not particularly motivated. And then you have the Treblemakers." She turned to look back at Beca and continues, "We are trying to get enough girls signed up so we can fulfill our dream of taking our team to the ICCA finals again this year. Would you help us make that dream a reality?"

Beca sighed. "If I could sing, I'd love to sign up, but unfortunately, I can't sing."

The redhead pouted and said "That's too bad. It would have been fun getting to know you better."

Beca's eyes widened slightly. This girl was flirting with her. "Score!" she thought.

"Well, why can't we get to know each other better without me joining your Bellas?" Beca asked with a smirk.

"Because, between the Bellas, studying and working two jobs to help pay my tuition, I don't have time for a social life," redhead responded.

Beca thought for a minute and then grinned as she came up with an idea. "If I can get six girls to sign up for tryouts, will you go out with me?"

"Interesting idea. But, what's in it for me, if you can't get six girls to sign up?" the redhead said.

"Then I will help your Bellas in other ways - maybe, help with the music, or help with the fundraisers mentioned on your flyer," Beca replied. "What do you say?"

The redhead looked Beca over, held out her hand, and said, "Deal!"

Beca shook her hand and said, "Get ready because you are about to have girls flocking to sign up to audition for your Barden Bellas." Beca continued the handshake and said, "By the way, I'm Beca. Beca Mitchell."

"Chloe. Chloe Beale," said the redhead. She smiled as she let go of Beca's hand. This girl does not know what she's in for. She and Aubrey, her best friend and Captain of the Bellas, had been trying all morning to get girls to sign up, and had no one on the list yet. At least it will be entertaining to watch this Beca girl crash and burn.


	3. Chapter 3

Beca moved about 10 feet away from the Bellas booth and watched Chloe and the blonde who was helping her. She wanted to see how they were going about recruiting girls to sign up. She thought of the Bellas like a business, and she know a lot about business from her mother. She noticed that most of the girls just kept walking, not even slowing down to hear what they had to say.

After about 15 minutes of just watching, Beca noticed that Chloe kept looking over at her. She caught Chloe's stare and Chloe raised an eyebrow as if to say "what are you waiting for?" Beca grinned and stopped three girls that had just passed the booth without a second glance.

"Hello lovely ladies," Beca said standing in front of the girls.

"Straight and not interested," said the first girl.

"Same here," said the second.

"Wait, girls," said the third. "Let's hear her out." She was obviously the leader of the group.

Beca grinned. "I was just admiring how put together the three of you are. You all also look like you would be great singers. Well, my friends at the Bellas booth are looking for some fine ladies, such as yourselves, who can sing. Would you be interested?"

The third girl looked Beca up and down and said, "Are you part of the Bellas?"

Beca sighed and said with a sad smile, "No, but I wish I could be, but sadly I cannot sing. I am heartbroken that I won't be able to join this group of amazing girls, be on TV, and maybe win a national championship."

"They get to be on TV?," asked the second girl. "Wow, that would be awesome."

"Yeah, the competitions are televised. If you're interested, just turn around and go see that gorgeous redhead and tell her Beca sent you," Beca said with a smile.

The three girls turned and saw where Chloe was standing and said, "Thanks, Beca! We will."

Beca watched as the three girls walked up to Chloe. The leader must have told her that "Beca" had sent them over because her head snapped up and looked for Beca. When she found her, Beca just smiled and mouthed "3 down, 3 to go!"

Chloe shook her head with a smile. Beca was just a bit too smug and she was only half way to her goal. She signed up the 3 girls. The girls turned and started walking in the direction they had originally been going and the leader stopped by Beca and said, "I'm Lainie. See you around, Beca."

Beca just grinned. She walked over the Chloe and said, "I'm thinking a nice dinner for our date."

Chloe just looked at her and said, "You haven't won yet."

Beca just chuckled and said, "But I will."

"Well, you'd better work fast, because we are only scheduled to be here until 5:00 and it is now 4:30," Chloe said.

"No problem," Beca said confidently. She went off in search of three more girls. It was about 15 minutes later when she came back to Chloe with 6 girls in tow. Chloe was talking to Aubrey so Beca tapped her on the shoulder. Chloe turned and Beca said, "Chloe, these ladies would like to sign up to audition for the Barden Bellas."

Chloe's mouth dropped open, "How? Wha-?" she stammered. She shook her head and gave the girls the sign-up sheet to get their information.

Beca stood to the side waiting for the girls to finish. They all smiled and waved at Beca as they walked away.

Aubrey walked over to Chloe, smiling, and said, "We did better than I expected. We got 11 girls to sign up for auditions."

"You can thank Beca for 9 of those girls," Chloe said, still astonished that the brunette managed to get any girls to sign up.

"Who?," asked Aubrey.

Beca stepped over and said, "Beca. That's me and I managed to talk 9 girls into signing up to audition for your group."

"How did you manage that?," asked Aubrey seriously interested. "We've been out here since 10:00 this morning and only got 2 girls to sign up in that time."

"Well," Beca said. "I'm a Business Major and so I treated the Bellas as a business. I made a strategic plan for recruitment and then went about selling the business to your customers. I sold them on making new friends, possibly winning awards, and maybe seeing themselves on TV."

"Wow!," said Aubrey. She was impressed. "Chloe, can you handle cleaning up everything? I want to get to the library and pick up some of my books. I'll see you back home later?"

"Sure, Brey," Chloe said. "See you later." She started cleaning up around the booth and Beca decided to help her out.

"So, as I was saying before, how does dinner sound for our date?," Beca asked Chloe.

"I guess dinner it is," said Chloe, although she didn't seem too thrilled about it.

"It's okay if you don't want to go. I just thought we had a connection and wanted to get to know you better," Beca said noticing how Chloe seemed put off.

"No," said Chloe. "I'm sorry. It's just I really meant it when I said I don't have time for a social life. I would really like to get to know you better but I just don't have time to pursue anything more with you."

Beca smiled. "Well, we can change that. Even though I won the bet, I will still do what I can to help with the Bellas. Maybe an extra hand can give you a little more time to do some fun things for a change."

Chloe looked at Beca. She was truly astonished that this girl wanted to do all this just to go out with her. She stood there thinking things over. Beca saw the girl over thinking things so she decided to make it easier for her. "What do you say we just go to dinner one time. See how things go. If it goes well, we can figure out ways of being able to go out on other dates. If it doesn't go well, you still get free help with the Bellas and we become friends and nothing more. Either way, you get free help for the Bellas."

Chloe smiled. "One dinner date and we'll see how it goes."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I don't own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters. This isn't the usual PP storyline, but I do use a lot of the characters. I hope you like it!**

Beca had to wait a week before her date with Chloe. Chloe wasn't kidding when she she said she didn't have much time for a social life with working 2 jobs, classes, school work, and the Bellas. Beca wasn't worried though. She knew that Chloe was going to be worth the wait.

Beca decided she would take her somewhere nice but not too showy. She could afford to go anywhere she wanted but she didn't want Chloe to feel like she was showing off by taking her to some snooty, high-priced restaurant. Plus, she was supposed to be keeping a low profile. She found a really nice diner style restaurant that was close to campus that would work perfectly. Beca told Chloe to dress casually and that she should be ready by 6:00 on Friday when Beca would pick her up.

Beca arrived a few minutes before 6:00 and knocked on the door. Aubrey answered and waved Beca in. "Chloe is almost ready," Aubrey said. "Have a seat, she shouldn't be too much longer."

Beca sat down, looked around, and said, "This is a nice house."

"Thank you," Aubrey said. "And thanks for helping us recruit so many girls. Chloe told me about your bet. I'm surprised she agreed to the date."

Beca grinned and said, "I didn't give her much choice. I just know that there is something special about her and I wanted to get to know her better."

Aubrey nodded. "She is my best friend and if you do anything that hurts her, you will have to answer to me. She is indeed special so treat her as such," Aubrey said.

"Yes, ma'am!," Beca said. "No worries. We already agreed that if the date doesn't work out, we'll just be friends."

Chloe came downstairs wearing dark blue jeans and a lighter blue button down shirt. Beca stood and smiled at her. "Wow, you look great! Are you ready to go?"

Chloe smiled back and Beca and said, "Let me grab my purse and a jacket and I'm all set."

Beca walked Chloe out to her car. "Wow," said Chloe. "Nice ride."

Beca smiled and said, "Thank you. It was an apology gift from my mom since I had to come to Barden when she, um, left for her European business trip."

The ride to the diner was full of small talk and Beca gave the canned answer to explain why she was at Barden instead of NYU. Chloe seemed to buy it and Beca was glad she didn't ask a lot of questions. She didn't want to have to lie to Chloe any more than necessary.

They arrived at the diner and Beca hurried around to open Chloe's door for her. "Why thank you kind lady," Chloe said.

"Anything for you m'lady," was Beca's quick reply.

Beca opened the door to the diner for Chloe and held her chair for her when she sat down. Chloe loved how chivalrous Beca was. "I think I can actually fall for this girl," Chloe thought.

Beca talked about her mom, her dad, their divorce, and skimmed over what "business" her mom was in. She also careful not to let on that she was the sole heir to a multi-billion corporation.

Chloe told Beca that she was a senior and about how her family owned an electronics company until some big corporation took over her dad's company and drove him were fine for a couple of years but her dad had a major heart attack and medical bills ate up most of their savings. He was never able to find more than a few menial jobs and her mother did whatever she could to help pay the bills. She was most upset when they had to move out of her childhood home and move into an apartment. They did manage to save up a small sum to help pay for college but she worked 2 jobs to help cover whatever was missing. She got angry talking about how some big corporation took over her dad's company. She thinks they were only in it to make themselves rich, leaving her family barely making ends meet. She had no love or appreciation for Ferguson Enterprises.

Wait! What? Did she just say Ferguson Enterprises? Beca was stunned - Chloe's family business was swallowed up by one of her mom's companies under the Ferguson Enterprises umbrella. How is Chloe going to react when she found out who Beca really was? She could only hope that Chloe did not hold her responsible to what happened to her family. She knew she was already in too deep with her feelings for Chloe. Something tells Beca she was going to have to tread lightly.

The rest of the evening went really well. Beca and Chloe both were sad to see it coming to an end so Beca suggested they get ice cream before they headed home and Chloe agreed. Beca drove them to a place that sold soft-serve ice cream (her favorite). They sat at one of the tables outside the ice cream parlor and continued talking while they ate their cones. Beca was enjoying how easy it was to talk to the redhead.

Once they finished their cones Beca drove Chloe home. She parked and hurried around to open the car door for Chloe. She helped Chloe out of the car and walked Chloe to her door. They stopped outside the door and Chloe said, "I had a really nice time. Thank you, Beca!"

"You're welcome, Chloe," said Beca. "I had a really nice time, too. Would you want to go out with me again sometime?"

Chloe looked down at the ground. She really liked Beca and wanted to see her again, but she knew that it was going to be hard to find the time. She looked at Beca with a sad look in her eyes, but before she could say anything, Beca said, "I know you have a lot on your plate, and I'm willing to see you whenever you can find the time. I really like you, Chloe, and I really want to see you again."

Chloe smiled at Beca and said, "I'm willing to try and make this work, too."

Beca smiled and slowly leaned in to kiss Chloe. Chloe leaned towards Beca and their lips met in a kiss. It started out as just a peck but turned into something more as Beca grabbed Chloe's hips and pulled her closer; Chloe put her arms around Beca's neck and did the same. Beca finally pulled back from the kiss. She and Chloe looked at each other for a moment and then Chloe gave Beca a quick kiss and said, "Good night, Beca. I'll let you know when I'm free to go out again."

Beca said, "Great! Looking forward to it"

She watched as Chloe opened the door and went inside. Beca did a little happy dance and gave a fist pump before leaving.

Chloe closed the door and leaned her back against it with a smile and a sigh. "I take it the date went well," Aubrey said.

Chloe jumped, not expecting Aubrey to be in the standing right there.

"Oh my gosh, Brey," Chloe said, "It was the best date ever. She took me to a quaint little diner, then we got ice cream, and I got the most amazing good night kiss. It could not have been any better."


	5. Chapter 5

Beca and Chloe had been dating for 2 months. They managed to find quite a bit of time to be together despite Chloe's schedule. They had gone from simple good night kisses to heavy make out sessions and Chloe was ready for more. The two were making out in Chloe's room one day and it was getting pretty heated. "I want you so much, Beca," Chloe whimpered.

Beca said, "I want you too, Chlo. But we can't now, you have that Bellas bonding night or whatever in just a little bit. I want to do this right and with some level of privacy. Why don't we plan our next date to be at my apartment? I'll cook dinner and if it happens, it happens."

Chloe pulled away from Beca and said, "You're right. Let's plan the dinner at your place." She kissed Beca one last time then got up and fixed her clothes. Beca did the same and then they went downstairs. Beca said her goodbyes and left.

It was just a week later when they were able to do their date night. Beca picked Chloe up and brought her back to her apartment. This was actually the first time Chloe had been to Beca's apartment since they had been dating. Chloe was shocked that Beca lived in such a big apartment alone. Chloe was also a little uneasy; especially fter telling Beca about her family's financial setback. Chloe hoped that Beca didn't think she was with her because she had money.

Beca asked Chloe if she wanted something to drink. She also said that dinner should be ready soon since she placed it in the oven before she went to get Chloe. They sat quietly drinking their wine, talking about their classes. The oven timer rang out and Beca jumped up to pull the lasagna out of the oven and placed it on the table. She then prepared the garlic bread and salad and set those on the table as well. She told Chloe dinner was ready and Chloe picked up Beca's wine and brought it to the table.

Dinner was just as quiet and Beca blamed it on nervousness about where the evening might be heading. After dinner she asked Chloe if she wanted to watch TV. They sat on the sofa and Chloe cuddled into Beca's side. The tension seemed to be easing up and Beca didn't know if it was from the 2-3 glasses of wine they both had or they were just more relaxed about what may happen between them.

Beca looked down at Chloe just as Chloe lifted her head to look at Beca. They stared into each other's eyes and slowly kissed. The kiss turned into more heated kisses and roaming hands. Beca was laying partially on top of Chloe and things were getting heated. Chloe moaned as Beca's hands found their way under her shirt. Beca kissed Chloe's cheek and then leaned in and whispered, "Do you want to take this to the bedroom?"

Chloe nodded. Beca stood up and offered Chloe her hand. Chloe took it and they made their way to Beca's bedroom.

The next morning, Beca woke with a huge smile on her face. Last night had been wonderful. She reached out for Chloe, but Chloe wasn't there. Her smile slipped and she sat up and looked around. Chloe's clothes were gone. She got up and threw on her t-shirt and shorts and went looking for Chloe. She searched the entire apartment and no Chloe. She was really gone.

Beca decided to text Chloe to make sure she was okay.

 _Beca: Hey Chlo! Are you okay? Missed not waking up with you next to me._

Beca sent several more texts over the next 30 minutes. Beca didn't get any kind of a reply from Chloe and after another 20 minutes she decided to call Chloe. The call went to voicemail.

 _ **Beca: "Hey Chlo, I texted but you didn't respond and I'm a little worried. Could you please call or text me so I know you're okay. Um, thanks. Bye"**_

She decided to call her mom and see how things were going while she waited to hear from Chloe. Her mom answered:

Mom: Hey, Rebecca!

Beca: Hey, Mom. How are things?

Mom: Everything is good. How are things with you? Have you talked to your dad?

Beca: Things are, um, okay, I guess. Something weird is happening and I don't know what to do about it.

Mom: What's going on? Are you in danger? We still don't know who made the threats against us, and we've received 2 more since you left.

Beca: No, no danger. Just (heavy sigh), I've been seeing this really great girl and things progressed last night.

Mom: You mean you had sex with her?

Beca: Mom! Yes, we had sex for the first time together last night. She was gone when I woke up this morning and she's not answering my texts or my calls. I don't know what is going on. Everything was fine, great even, last night.

Mom: Maybe you should go find her and see what's going on. Sounds like maybe she's scared because things went too fast or something.

Beca: I don't know, Mom. She was the one who said she was ready. (Sighs) I'm going to go look for her. I want to make sure she's okay.

Mom: Okay, baby. Let me know how things go. Love you!

Beca: Love you, too, Mom!

Beca hangs up and gets dressed. She left the apartment and drove to Barden. She decided to start at Chloe's apartment to try and find her.

Aubrey answered the door when Beca knocked. "Is Chloe here?," Beca asked.

"No. I thought she was still with you," Aubrey responded.

"I don't know where she is," Beca said. "I woke up this morning and she was gone. I've texted several times and tried to call. She hasn't responded at all. I'm starting to get worried."

"What did you do?," Aubrey asked.

"I didn't do anything. We had dinner, we watched some TV, and then we, um, we, uh-"

"You had sex," Aubrey finished for Beca.

"Yeah," said Beca. "She seemed fine, happy. We fell asleep in each other's arms and now she's gone." Beca started pacing, her thoughts about where Chloe was going to some dark places. She stopped suddenly as her thoughts went to "What if the person threatening me and my mom found me and kidnapped Chloe?"

"Shit! Shit! Shit!," Beca said worriedly. "This is not good. I need to find her!" Beca started running toward the door.

Aubrey grabbed her and said, "Calm down, Beca. Let me try and call her to see where she is."

Beca looked at Aubrey and blinked a couple of times. She nodded her head and Aubrey went to her phone.

Aubrey dialed Chloe's number and Chloe answered. "Chloe, where the hell are you?" Aubrey asked. "Beca is beside herself with worry because she hasn't been able to reach you."

Chloe sighed into the phone, "Beca was a mistake."

Aubrey looked at Beca and tried not to show any expression. "Chloe, maybe you should tell me where you are so we can talk."

"I'll be home shortly but I don't want Beca there," Chloe said.

"Okay. I'll tell her and I'll see you in a bit," Aubrey said and hung up the phone.

"I guess she's okay if she answered for you," Beca said. "I'm also guessing by the look on your face that she doesn't want to see me," Beca said looking miserable.

"I'm sorry, Beca," Aubrey said. "I'm not sure what's going on with her but she said she doesn't want you here when she gets back."

"I get it. Have her give me a call when she wants to talk," Beca said. "I think I at least deserve an explanation."

"I'll tell her. Again, I'm really sorry," Aubrey said.

Beca left not knowing how to feel. She thought everything was going great but now, she was in hell. She really fell hard for Chloe and she has no idea why Chloe doesn't want to see her. She made her way back to her apartment and went to her bedroom. The room still smelled of Chloe so she walked out and went to one of the guest rooms. She crawled into the bed and curled up and let the tears fall.


	6. Chapter 6

Chloe walked into the Bella House and Aubrey was in her face immediately. "What the hell, Chloe?"

Chloe was slightly taken aback by Aubrey's confronting her. "I needed some time to think," she told Aubrey.

"Think about what exactly?," Aubrey asked.

"Beca," Chloe said.

"What about Beca?," Aubrey asked.

"I was thinking that I needed to break up with her before she broke up with me," Chloe said.

"Why exactly would Beca break up with you?," Aubrey asked. "Seems to be she's been treating you well and may even be a little bit in love with you."

"She's rich, Brey, and I'm not" Chloe said. "You should've seen her apartment. It costs more than my family's old house did. She's going to realize that I'm not good enough to be with her and then she'll dump me. I just made a pre-emptive strike so I wouldn't get hurt."

"Are you shitting me?," Aubrey said. "You left her, after making love to her, because she has money? What the hell is wrong with you, Chloe?"

"You know I have to work two jobs. She knows my family's financial status. I don't want to be her charity case." Chloe said quietly.

"I can't, I just don't, I'm stunned," Aubrey said. "Did Beca every once throw her wealth in your face? Did she ever give you any indication that because your family wasn't rich that it would affect how she feels about you?"

"No, but one day she'll come to her senses and realize that we are not from the same social circle," Chloe said. "So, I left now, when the pain wouldn't be so bad. I do like her, I just can't be with her."

"Don't you think you should have decided that before you had sex?," Aubrey asked.

Chloe did have the decency to look a little bit ashamed, but had no answer. She just turned away from Aubrey and walked upstairs to her room. She laid on the bed staring at the ceiling. She knew she was being stubborn but she also knew it was best for her to just forget about Beca.

Beca continued to try and get Chloe to talk to her but the redhead managed to avoid Beca. Thanksgiving break came and a sad and dejected Beca went to her dad's for Thanksgiving dinner, but spent most of her time just lying in bed.

Chloe didn't have the money for air fare to go home for Thanksgiving so she stayed at Barden.

The Saturday after Thanksgiving found both girls being dragged out of their apartments by friends to go to lunch. Neither girl knew the other was still at Barden. They ended up at the same diner. Beca saw Chloe first and immediately went up to the redhead. She grabbed Chloe by the arm and dragged her out of the diner and around to the side of the building. "You've been avoiding me and I deserve to know what it is that I did wrong to make you not want to see me."

Chloe tried to break free from Beca's grasp, but Beca was stronger.

Chloe sighed and said, "You have money; I don't. You are rich and you never told me."

Beca dropped Chloe's arm and just stared at her, stunned by what she was just told.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!," she yelled. "You dumped me because I have money?"

"We are from two different worlds and we wouldn't work. I didn't want to get hurt so I ended it before things went to far. It goes deeper than that, but that's the gist of it," Chloe responded.

Beca stood there too stunned. "Before things went to far? Are you serious?," Beca said. "We had sex. I'm in love with you. I think things have already gone too far."

Chloe just stood there not saying anything. Beca looked at Chloe like this was the first time seeing her. She stood up straight, smoothed out her shirt, looked at Chloe and just walked away.

Chloe waited until Beca was out of sight before she let the tears fall. Beca said she was in love with her. Chloe felt the same way but knew this was for the best. She would only be putting off the inevitable knowing that one day Beca would realize they shouldn't be together. She finally wiped the tears away and pulled herself together. She went back to the diner to tell her friends she was going home. And she left.

Beca walked around in a daze for the next couple of weeks. It was nearing Christmas and her mom was sneaking down to Barden to spend the holidays with her. She went through the motions of decorating the apartment, putting up a tree and wrapping presents. She had brought Chloe a plane ticket to Tampa so she could visit her folks for Christmas since she knew she probably couldn't afford it on her own. Christmas was only a week away and now she wasn't sure how she was going to get the ticket to Chloe.

She saw Aubrey on the Quad the next day and approached her. "Hey, Aubrey!," Beca called out.

Aubrey stopped to see who was calling her. She saw Beca jogging up to her. "Hey, Beca. How are you doing?," she asked.

"I honestly don't know," Beca said. "I wanted to ask you a question, do you have a minute?"

"Sure. What's up?," Aubrey said.

"Well, I, uh, got, um. Ugghh!," Beca stammered. She takes a deep breath and says, "I bought a plane ticket for Chloe to go to Tampa to spend Christmas with her family. I know she was upset because she couldn't afford it on her own. What's funny is I bought it the day before she dumped me and I never turned it in. I was wondering if you could give it to her and say it's from you?"

Aubrey just looked at Beca. "Chloe is such as idiot," Aubrey thought. "This girl really cares for her and she just throws it away because Chloe thinks Beca belongs with someone else of her "social" stature."

"That's very sweet of you Beca," said Aubrey. "I'll give it to her. I'll tell her that I saved up because I knew she wanted to be home to see her family over Christmas. BUT, if she finds out I didn't actually buy the ticket, I will tell her you did."

"Fair enough," Beca said. "I'll meet you here at the Quad same time tomorrow and give you the ticket. Thank you."

"No, Beca. Thank you!," Aubrey said. "Chloe needs to pull her head out of her ass and realize that you two belong together. I'll try and see if I can get through that thick head of hers and make her see that. You really are good for her, Beca."

"Thanks," Beca said. "I'll see you tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Aubrey got the ticket from Beca and gave it to Chloe as her Christmas gift. Chloe was excited and didn't question Aubrey's explanation that she knew Chloe missed her family and she wanted to get her something that she really wanted. Chloe hugged her best friend, and with tears in her eyes she called her mother to let her know she was coming home for Christmas.

Winter break had finally come to Barden University and everyone went home to celebrate the holidays with their families. Beca's mom came into town, with 2 bodyguards, all of whom stayed at Beca's apartment. They all went to Beca's dad's house for Christmas dinner. It turned out to be a nice evening for everyone.

Chloe went home to Tampa and she and her family had a nice quiet Christmas together. She gave her parents gift cards to 2 of their favorite restaurants. She knew that they didn't go out to eat like they used to because they couldn't afford it. She took some of the money she earned to buy the gift cards. Her parents gave her a really nice light blue v-neck sweater. It looked really good on her cause it made her blue eyes look even bluer. They also gave her a new watch. Her mom remembered Chloe telling her she had lost her old watch.

New Year's came and went and everyone returned to campus. Classes started up and everyone tried to get back into their routines. About 2 weeks after classes started, Aubrey called Beca.

"Hey, Aubrey," Beca said as she answered. "What's wrong? Is Chloe okay?"

"Not really," Aubrey said. "Her grandmother is very ill and is in the hospital. The doctors are telling the family that she's only got a couple of days left."

Beca listened with a heavy heart. She remembered how Chloe would talk about her grandmother and how much she loved her. She hoped that she got to spend some time with her grandmother while she was in Tampa over the holidays.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Beca told Aubrey. "What do you need me to do? Buy her a ticket to Tampa?"

Aubrey still couldn't believe how Beca was quick to jump in to help Chloe. "No, I don't have a way of justifying another ticket for her. I was hoping you could help me come up with something that would help us get her to Tampa so she could say goodbye to her grandmother."

"I think I have an idea," Beca said "Give me 30 minutes and I'll call you back, okay?"

"Okay," Aubrey said. "And Beca?"

"Yeah?"

"I know Chloe won't know it was you, but thank you. I know it will mean to the world to her if she can get to Tampa in time."

"I'll call you back shortly," Beca said and hung up the phone.

She immediately made another call and when the person on the other end answered she said, "Mom, I need a big favor."

She explained to her mother what was going on. Her mother asked her, "Are you sure you want to do this for her? I mean, she did break your heart."

"I know mom, but I love her," Beca said. "I know how much her grandmother means to her and she'll hate it if she didn't get to say goodbye to her. Since I have the resources to do that for her, I'm going to use them. I would do anything for her."

"You love her, huh?," her mom said. "Okay. I'll call my contacts in Atlanta and rent a jet to take Chloe to Tampa. I'll call you back once it's all arranged."

"Thanks, mom!," Beca said. "I appreciate you doing this. I love you!"

Beca's mom called about 10 minutes later and said that everything was arranged. The plane could take up to 12 people and would be ready to go as soon as the passengers arrived. The plane would be available for as long as needed. Beca took down all the information regarding the jet and where it was leaving from. She then called Aubrey.

"Aubrey, is there anyone in your group that could get away with saying they had access to a jet to take Chloe to Tampa?," Beca asked.

"A jet?," Aubrey asked. "How did you manage that?"

"I pulled in a few favors," was all Beca would say.

"One of the Bellas, Fat Amy, is always talking about how her family is rich. Maybe we can get her to say she got the jet," Aubrey said. "I'm going to conference her in and we can ask her about it."

Aubrey dialed Amy's number and the three of them talked. Amy agreed to be the "benefactor" to help get Chloe to Tampa. Beca said, "Aubrey? The jet will hold up to 12 people, so I figured you might want to accompany Chloe to Tampa. That leaves seating for 10 more if any of the other Bellas want to travel with you. I'll pay for any lodging you'll need while there so that shouldn't be an issue."

"Thanks, Beca," Aubrey said. "I will go with Chloe. Amy?"

"Yeah, Aubrey?," Amy responded.

"Can you go as well?," Aubrey asked. "It just might seem strange that you got the jet and didn't go."

"I can go," Amy said.

Beca jumped in and said, "If Chloe's grandmother does pass away and the other girls want to fly down for the funeral, just let me know and I'll contact the pilot to come back for them. The jet is yours for however long you need it. I'll cover their lodging as well. The jet can bring them back after the funeral and return to bring Chloe and Aubrey back a day or two later. I'm guessing she'll want to stay a little longer to be with her family." Beca paused before adding, "Did I forget anything?"

Amy said, "Damn, Beca. I think you covered everything. I can't believe how generous you're being."

Beca said, "Don't mention it. And please don't say anything to Chloe about me having anything to do with all this."

"You got it," Amy said and ended the call.

"Beca, this is really too much," Aubrey said. "But I know you are doing it from a good place and I thank you."

"Just take care of Chloe, okay?" Beca said.

"Always," Aubrey said. She ended the call and went to tell Chloe to pack.


	8. Chapter 8

Aubrey kept Beca updated on Chloe's grandmother. Chloe got there in time to say goodbye and stay with her grandmother for 2 days before she passed. Beca flew down on the jet with the Bellas to attend the funeral. She knew Chloe didn't want her there, but she felt like she needed to be there anyway. She stayed in the back of the church during the service and made sure that Chloe did not see her at the grave site. She and the Bellas flew back the day after the funeral; Chloe and Aubrey returned 2 days later.

Beca called her mom and thanked her again for arranging for the jet. She became friends with the rest of the Bellas during the short trip. She also found out that Amy told them all that Beca had gotten the jet and paid for their lodging so they could all be there for Chloe.

Once back at Barden, Beca would meet Aubrey for lunch and she would keep Beca updated on what was going on with Chloe. Chloe was depressed over her grandmother's death. She wasn't sleeping well and she wasn't eating. Aubrey and the other girls did everything they could to bring her out of her funk but nothing seemed to help.

One day Aubrey called Chloe's mother to see if she had any ideas.

"Hello, dear," Mrs. Beale answered.

"Hi, Mrs. B," Aubrey said. "I don't know if you are aware but Chloe is still hurting over her grandmother's passing. She isn't eating or sleeping and we are at our wit's end on how to help her."

"Oh, my poor girl," Mrs. Beale said. "She was so close to her grandma, it's no wonder she's having such a hard time with her death. But, I don't think that's all that's bothering her. I think she misses that girl she was seeing, Beca was it?"

Aubrey said, "Yeah, her name is Beca. Why do you think it's about her? She broke up with Beca before Thanksgiving."

"She talked about her when she was here for Christmas, a lot," Mrs. Beale said. "She said she still had very strong feelings for the girl but she broke the girl's heart. She said there was nothing she could do to ever make it right with her."

"I think she's wrong, Mrs. B.," Aubrey said. "Beca loves Chloe. As a matter of fact, and Beca will kill me for telling you this, she's the one who made sure Chloe could get there for Christmas and to see her grandma."

Mrs. Beale said, "How do we fix this?"

Aubrey chuckled and said, "I have a few ideas. I'll get back to you once we have a game plan to get Chloe to see what she's losing if she doesn't figure out a way to make it up to Beca."

"Sounds good, sweetheart," Mrs. Beale said. "I'll leave you to it. Take care."

"Bye, Mrs. B.," Aubrey said.

Aubrey called a special Bellas meeting, minus Chloe of course. She explained to the girls what was going on and what Chloe's mom had said. The girls were all on board to help out because they all loved Chloe. They also had grown to like Beca for all the stuff she had done anonymously for Chloe. They knew the biggest obstacle was going to be Chloe herself. They were going to have to make her realize that Beca was good for her, money or no money.

Meanwhile, Beca made another call to her mother. She wanted to find out more about how Ferguson Enterprises acquired Mr. Beale's company.

"Hello, Rebecca," her mom said as she answered the phone.

"Hi, mom," Beca said. "I need to talk to you about a small electronics company that you acquired about 5 years ago."

"Okay," her mom said. "And why exactly do we need to talk about this?"

"The company belong to Chloe's dad. After you got it, he had some medical issues and the family fell on hard times. Due to medical bills, and I'm sure Chloe's tuition, the hard times seem endless. I want to know if I can do something to help them," Beca explained.

"Wow, you must really love this girl," her mom said. "I'll have to check into it and get back to you. Give me a couple of days, okay?"

"Yes," Beca said. "Thanks again, mom. I really appreciate it. Love you!"

"Love you, too, Rebecca," her mom said.

Beca hung up the phone. She didn't know what could be done to help Chloe and her dad, but she had to try and make things right.

Three days later and the Bellas still hadn't come up with a plan to make Chloe change her mind about Beca. Robbie Ferguson called her daughter and explained what had happened regarding them acquiring the Beale's company.

"It looks we acquired it during a hostile takeover attempt," her mother said. "Another company was trying to buy up all the shares of BealeCo to put them out of business. With Ferguson Enterprises backing them, one of our smaller companies came in and managed to buy the company before the takeover happened. It was a sound investment. According to my sources, it was decided to move the company from Tampa to Seattle. Mr. Beale was asked to stay on and continue to run the company, but he didn't want to move to Seattle. His daughter was starting her senior year of high school and he didn't want to uproot her. The company moved to Seattle and has been doing quite well."

"Thanks, mom. I'll talk to you later," Beca said and hung up the phone.

Beca was surprised hearing this and tried to process the information her mother just told her. Chloe made it sound like her father was shoved out, but it was his choice to stay in Tampa. Beca thought, "I need to talk to Mr. Beale. I understand why he did it but I need to convince him to explain to Chloe what really happened with his company. Maybe then she wouldn't be as upset when she found out about Beca's ties to Ferguson Enterprises."

The first thing she needed to do was to get Chloe back and she had an idea on how to do that. She needed to talk to Aubrey.


	9. Chapter 9

Beca set up a lunch meeting with Aubrey and Fat Amy. She had to get them and the rest of the Bellas in on her idea to make it work.

"I think I have a plan to help get Chloe back," are the first words out of Beca's mouth as she sits down with Amy and Aubrey.

"Okay.," Aubrey said. "We've been trying to come up with something for a while now and have nothing. What's your plan?"

"You know her better than anyone," Beca says. "Is she the type to get jealous?"

"She definitely is," Aubrey said. "What exactly do you have in mind?"

"I need to "date" one of the Bellas.," said Beca. "Do you know if one of the girls would go along with pretending to date me to make Chloe jealous? I figure dating one of them will allow Chloe to see us together more."

"I like it," Amy says.

"I think it might work," Aubrey says. "I think I know the perfect Bella for the job. Chloe already is a little jealous of her because of her dancing skills. And she's quite attractive."

"Okay," Beca says. "Who is it?"

"Stacie," says Aubrey. "She's really smart, too. Don't let her act fool you; there's a brain behind those boobs."

Beca chuckled and said, "Can we plan to meet with Stacie and discuss this with her? I'd like to get the plan in play before Spring Break."

"I'll talk to Stacie and text you where and when we can meet," said Aubrey.

"You in, Amy?," Beca asks.

"Hell yeah!," says Amy. "If anyone can make the ginger jealous, it will be Stacie."

The girls said their goodbyes. Beca went home and waited to hear from Aubrey. She didn't have to wait long before Aubrey texted her.

 _Aubrey: "Stacie's in. when can you meet?"_

 _Beca: "We can do it here at my apt. Can you bring all the Bellas? I think it will work better if everyone is in on it"_

 _Aubrey: "Good idea. We'll all be there today at 5:00. Pizza's on you."_

 _Beca: "Deal. See you all at 5"_

Beca was excited about the plan. She did some light cleaning around the apartment waiting for the girls to show up. It was just before 5:00 when there was a knock at her door. She opened it to find all the Bellas standing there. She ushered them all in.

"Let's figure out the pizza order before we get started," Fat Amy said.

Beca just laughed. She hasn't known Amy that long, but she does know the girl likes to eat.

"Okay. Just tell me what to get and I'll place the order," Beca said.

The girls all told Aubrey what they wanted and she figured out the order. Beca placed the order and was told the food should arrive in 35-40 minutes.

Beca sat near Aubrey and started telling the Bellas the plan. Stacie was all in and they discussed how to go about making Chloe jealous. Or as Fat Amy called it, "Operation Bechloe."

"Exactly how far do you want to go with this?," Stacie asked. "Will there be kissing? How long have we been dating?"

"Wow," Beca said. "You've put a lot of thought into this already. Um, I think there will some kissing but not on the lips. I feel like that would be cheating on Chloe and I don't want to do that. Maybe kisses on the cheek, and hand holding. Hugs when we see each other or say goodbye. Nothing too over the top. And I think we should be just beginning to date so it doesn't look too suspicious when there isn't a lot of couple-y things happening. What do you think?"

"I agree," said Aubrey.

"I can work with that," Stacie said.

"Why does Stacie get to date Beca?" Lainie, one of the newer Bellas. "Why can't someone else, like me, do it?"

"The main reason for that is that Stacie doesn't have a crush on Beca and it won't get weird down the road," Aubrey told Lainie bluntly.

Beca's eyes grew wide. "Lainie has a crush on me?," Beca thought.

"Hmmmph!," said Lainie. "My question has nothing to do with a crush or anything."

"Sure it doesn't," said Amy with a smirk.

"Okay, ladies," Aubrey jumped in before things got out of hand. "Let's just focus on the current plan and not get into anything else."

Before anyone could respond there was a knock on the door.

"Pizza's here," Fat Amy said knocking Beca out of the way to get to the door.

Everyone got their pizza and Stacie moved to sit next to Beca. She placed her hand on Beca's thigh and Beca jumped. "What are you doing?," Beca asked nervously.

Stacie chuckled and said, "If we're dating then chances are we'll be around the Bellas a lot. Including Chloe. So we should be familiar enough to sit like this without being all jittery."

"Oh, right," said Beca. "Just don't get too handsy. I'm not used to it."

Stacie kissed Beca on the cheek and leaned in to whisper in Beca's ear, "No problem."

Beca look very uncomfortable. Aubrey watched this playing out and smirked. "Beca, you need to become more comfortable around Stacie or else Chloe is going to see that this isn't real. She's not stupid and whenever you are around she is always watching you," Aubrey said.

"I know, I know," said Beca. "It's just a lot to get used to quickly."

"Wait! What? Chloe is always watching me?," Beca thought causing her to smile.

"Stacie why don't you plan to stick around when we all leave and you and Beca can become more comfortable with each other," Aubrey told Stacie.

"Good idea," said Stacie. "We can also talk more about what we will and will not do."

"Yeah," said Beca. "That might not be a bad idea."

The Bellas all left around 9:00 and Stacie did remain behind. She and Beca talked for several hours, just getting to know each other so things wouldn't be awkward when they were "performing" for Chloe.

Since it was so late, Stacie stayed over at Beca's that night. Beca drove Stacie back to campus the next morning. Beca stopped her as she started to get out of the car, "Stacie, give me your sweater."

"Why?" asked Stacie.

"Well, if you leave it behind I have not recourse but to return it to you at Bellas practice," Beca said. "In front of ALL the Bellas."

Stacie smiled and said, "Great idea! I'll see you around 2:00 then."


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews and follows everyone. You guys are awesome! Special thanks to RJRMovieFan and 50 Shades of Pitch Perfect for your support and encouragement - I can't tell you how much I appreciate you.**

All the Bellas, including Chloe, were in the Auditorium getting ready for rehearsals when Beca walked in.

"Hey, babe, what are you doing here?," Stacie said as Beca got closer.

Beca held up Stacie's sweater and said, "You left you sweater at my place last night."

Chloe's eyes got wide as she watched Beca and Stacie. "Stacie was at Beca's place last night?," she thought.

Beca walked up to Stacie and kissed her on the cheek. "It was little chilly today and I thought you might need it. Plus, it gives me a chance to see you again."

Stacie smiled and said, "You are just the sweetest thing. I had so much fun last night. I can't wait to do it again."

Beca and Stacie kept their conversation going, knowing that Chloe was watching them closely.

Aubrey was watching Chloe. She smiled softly because she could see that Chloe was getting jealous of the interaction between them. Just when she thought Chloe was going to explode she clapped her hands and said, "Sorry, Beca. You're going to have to leave. I need to start rehearsal and it's a closed practice."

"No problem," Beca said. She gave Stacie a big hug and kissed on the cheek and said, "I'll pick you up after practice and we can have dinner. Okay?"

"Sounds good," Stacie said. "I'll see you later, babe."

Beca gave a quick wave and said, "See you all later."

Beca left the auditorium and stopped once she got out the door. She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. It took everything she had not to look to see how Chloe was reacting. She sighed and decided to hang out at her apartment until it was time to pick up Stacie for their "date."

Meanwhile, back at the auditorium Chloe was clearly upset over what she just witnessed. She tried to shake it off and pay attention during rehearsal but she wasn't fooling anyone. Especially since she was focused on Stacie and mentioning every tiny mistake the girl made.

"Come on, Stacie," Chloe said. "Nowhere in our choreography does it have you grabbing your boobs."

"Maybe it should," responded Stacie with a cheeky grin.

"Seriously, Stacie," Chloe said. "We need to get this right before Regionals, so just do it like we choreographed it."

Everyone could see that Chloe was fuming. Stacie looked at Aubrey, and Aubrey gave her a small smile. It was clearly working better than they had thought it would.

Beca arrived back at the auditorium and waited outside until she could hear Aubrey dismissing the girls from rehearsal. She immediately walked in and looked around for Stacie. Her eyes fell on Chloe who looked back at her. She smiled and gave Chloe a little wave. Chloe looked away and gathered up her stuff before placing everything in her bag. When she looked back up Stacie had reached Beca and the two had their arms wrapped around each other's waist and were heading out the door. Chloe slowly made her way out of the auditorium not wanting to see the two together.

Aubrey was waiting for Chloe and asked her if she wanted to grab a bite before they headed home. "No thanks," Chloe said sadly. "I'm not really hungry. I'm just going to go back to the house and lie down."

"Okay, sweetie," Aubrey said. "I'll bring something back for you in case you get hungry later."

"Thanks," was all Chloe said as she turned and slowly walked away from Aubrey.

Aubrey got out her phone and texted Beca.

 _Aubrey: "Where are you?"_

 _Beca: "The Diner by Baker Hall."_

 _Aubrey: "I'm on my way."_

 _Beca: "Everything OK?"_

 _Aubrey: "We'll talk when I get there."_

Aubrey arrived about 5 minutes later and sat next to Stacie. "It's working. But I'm a little worried," Aubrey said. "Chloe looked really down when I left her just now. I don't want to sink deeper into her depression."

"We've planted the seed," said Stacie. "We don't have to do anything more in front of Chloe unless it looks like she's not buying it. Hopefully this was enough to make her change her mind and get back with Beca."

"I feel bad," Beca said. "I really didn't expect her to be so hurt."

"We all feel bad, Beca," Aubrey said. " But, I also think this needed to be done so that Chloe would realize how strong her feelings are for you and get rid of the notion that she's not good enough for you."

"I guess you're right," Beca said.

They ordered their food and ate quietly. Beca drove Stacie and Aubrey to the Bella House and bid them both a good night. Aubrey went in first and headed for Chloe's room to give her the food she brought for her.

Chloe was laying on her bed, trying to erase the signs that she had been crying. Aubrey went over to her best friend and pulled her into a hug. "How long do you think Stacie and Beca have been together?" Chloe asked.

"Not very long from what I can tell," Aubrey said.

"Do you think they're serious?," Chloe asked quietly.

"I don't know, sweetie," Aubrey said. "Why? Does it bother you that Beca is seeing someone?"

"No," Chloe said quietly and burst into tears.

Aubrey held her and let her cry. After a couple of minutes, she pulled back and asked Chloe, "Do you still love her?"

"Yes," was all Chloe could mange to say.

"Then fight for her," Aubrey said.

"I can't!," said Chloe. "I'm the one who broke it off with her. She obviously doesn't want to be with me if she's with Stacie already."

Aubrey chuckled, "Already? You broke up with Beca like 3 or 4 months ago. You shouldn't be surprised if she's seeing someone else now."

Chloe just glared at Aubrey. She pulled away from Aubrey and laid back down on her bed. "Could you please leave? I'd like to be alone," Chloe said

Aubrey smiled and said, "Sure," and left.

Beca was pacing back in forth in her apartment holding her phone. She knew this whole making Chloe jealous was her idea, but she was having second thoughts. She was worried about how sad and hurt Chloe looked when she saw Beca with Stacie. She didn't want to be the reason behind hurting Chloe. She was close to calling Aubrey and Stacie to call the whole thing off. She noticed that it was already 11:00 p.m. and decided to think about it some more in the morning. She was just getting ready to head to bed when there was a knock at her door.

Beca froze. It was late and she definitely wasn't expecting anyone. Remembering the threats against her and her mother, she quietly made her way over to the door and checked through the peephole to see who was at the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Beca slowly opened the door and said, "Chloe? Is everything okay?"

Chloe was looking down at the ground and said, "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," said Beca. "Come on in."

Chloe walked into the apartment and looked around. She was glad to see that there was no sign of Stacie anywhere. She hadn't really thought this through when she decided to just show up at Beca's place.

"Come in sit down," Beca said leading the way over to the sofa.

"Thanks," Chloe said.

They both sat down. Chloe sat there looking down at her hands in her lap. Beca was waiting for Chloe to say something but minutes passed and nothing was said.

"Would you like something to drink?," Beca asked breaking the silence.

Chloe finally looked up at Beca and the next thing Beca knew Chloe threw herself at Beca and kissed her. Beca was surprised and let out a yelp. It took a second but Beca started kissing her back. The kiss ended when Beca took Chloe's shoulders and gently pushed her back. "Chlo?," Beca said. "What's going on?"

Chloe looked at Beca and started apologizing for the kiss. "I'm sorry," said Chloe. "I don't know why I did that."

Chloe started to get up and Beca grabbed her arms and pulled her back down. She grabbed Chloe in a hug and said, "Please don't apologize. It's the only thing I've wanted since I woke up that morning and you were gone."

Chloe fell into the hug, and said, "Me too."

They held the hug for quite a while, neither one wanting to let go. Beca finally pulled out of the hug and said, "What now?"

Chloe smiled and said, "I'd like to start over if you'll have me."

Beca put her hands on Chloe's face and pulled in for another kiss. "I'd rather pick up from where we left off," Beca said. "I am still in love with you, Chloe Beale."

Chloe smiled her first real smile in what seemed like forever. She gave Beca a quick kiss. Suddenly Chloe's smile left her face to be replaced by a frown.

"What's wrong?," Beca asked.

"What about Stacie?," Chloe asked. "I can't be with you if you two are a thing."

"Don't worry about Stacie," Beca said. "It was nothing serious for either one of us. I'll talk to her and I'm sure she'll understand. She knows that I still have a thing for you so it won't be any surprise to her that we're getting back together." Beca paused. "We are getting back together, right?," she asked.

"Definitely," Chloe said. "I'm in love with you, too. I was an idiot to break up with you. You mean so much to me."

"Great!," Beca said. She gave Chloe another kiss and said, "It's really late. Why don't you stay the night and I'll drive you back home in the morning."

"Okay," Chloe said. "Let me just text Aubrey so she knows where I am."

Beca went to get something for Chloe to wear to bed. Chloe pulled out her phone to text Aubrey.

 _Chloe: "Hey Brey. I'm staying at Beca's tonight and I'll be back in the morning."_

 _Aubrey: "What are you doing at Beca's?"_

Aubrey squealed and and a couple of the Bellas came running, including Stacie. "What's going on?," Stacie asked.

"Chloe is staying the night at Beca's!," Aubrey told them.

Everyone cheered. The plan worked better and faster than any of them thought it would.

"I guess Beca and I are breaking up," Stacie said with a laugh.

"Hold on, Chloe's texting again," Aubrey said. She checked her phone and all the Bellas were looking over her shoulder to read the conversation.

 _Chloe: "I realize that I still love her. Came to talk and we are getting back together as soon as she talks 2 Stacie."_

 _Aubrey: "_ _That's great news."_

 _Chloe: "I just feel bad for Stacie."_

 _Aubrey: "Don't worry I'm sure Stacie will understand."_

"Awww, typical Chloe. Worrying about my feelings," Stacie said.

"Stacie, go text Beca about how she's going to break up with you while I keep Chloe busy," Aubrey said to the leggy brunette.

"On it," said Stacie pulling out her phone. She texted Beca and decided they would meet for breakfast after she brought Chloe back to the Bella House.

 _Chloe: "I hope so. I just don't want her to be too hurt and hate me. I was kind of mean to her at practice."_

 _Aubrey: "She could never hate you. From what she said, Beca was very up front with her about having feelings for someone else (you)."_

 _Chloe: "Thanks Brey. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night."_

 _Aubrey: "Good night, Chloe."_

Beca had finished texting with Stacie and came back to find Chloe putting her phone away. "Here," she said handing Chloe a shirt and shorts for her to sleep in.

"Would you mind if I slept with you so we could cuddle?," Chloe asked Beca.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Beca said with a smile. She took Chloe by the hand and led her to her bedroom.

They both took turns using the bathroom and changing into their sleepwear. They climbed into bed and Beca laid on her back. Chloe snuggled into Beca's side with her head on Beca's shoulder and an arm over Beca's waist.

"I missed you," Beca said quietly.

"I missed you, too," Chloe said. "I'm sorry it took seeing you with Stacie for me to come to my senses about you. I just remember when I was a senior in High School how most of my friends stopped inviting me to their homes and parties when my dad lost our business. I was no longer a part of their social circle and it hurt when they started treating me differently. I didn't want to go through that again."

"I sort of understand," Beca said. "I just wish you hadn't decided I was like that without really giving me a chance."

"I know and I'm truly sorry," Chloe said. "You are such a great person and I really do love you. I hope you can forgive me for being such an idiot."

"Of course I forgive you!," Beca said. "And, no one calls my girlfriend an idiot, not even you!"

"Girlfriend?," Chloe asked. "Do you mean it?"

"Of course I do," Beca said. "I mean if that's okay with you."

"That's more than okay with me," Chloe said. She kissed Beca and said, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Beca said as they settled down to sleep.

The next morning when Beca woke up, Chloe was still there.


	12. Chapter 12

Beca was back at her apartment after dropping Chloe at the Bellas House. She called her mother to let her know about being back with Chloe.

Mom: Hey, Rebecca. How are you?

Beca: I'm good. How are things going with the investigation?

Mom: The FBI are coming up empty. Whoever sent the threats is really good at covering their tracks. They haven't found anything to lead them to a suspect. It's frustrating. I want you back home.

Beca: This sucks. I just want to be able to be myself and not lie to my friends.

Mom: Sounds like you've found the place you should be.

Beca: I think I have too. Chloe and I are back together.

Mom: That's great news, honey! How did you manage that?

[Beca told her mother about the "jealousy" plan and how it worked in her favor. They talked a bit more.]

Mom: Have you told your father about you and Chloe?

Beca: Not yet. I was going to go see him later today.

Mom: I'm sure he'd appreciate hearing it from you.

Beca: I know. I'll talk to you later. I'm going to go see dad now.

Mom: Okay. I love you!

Beca: Love you too!

Beca hung up and made her way to her father's house. When she arrived, Jesse, her dad's TA, was there helping to grade papers. Beca asked her dad if she could speak to him privately and her dad lead her into his home office.

"Jesse, could you give us a few minutes?," Professor Mitchell asked.

"Sure thing, Professor," Jesse said as he left the office. He went to the kitchen to get a drink. When he was clear of the door he quietly made his way back to stand outside and listen to whatever the Professor and Beca talked about.

"How are things going, Beca?," Professor Mitchell asked.

"Things are good," said Beca. "I just wanted to tell you that Chloe and I are back together."

"That's good news," said her dad. "So, when are you going to formally introduce her to your dear old dad?"

"That's one of the reasons I'm here," said Beca. "I thought we could have dinner one night next week if that's okay with you?"

"That sounds good," her dad said. "Have you thought any more about telling her who you really area."

"As long as the threats are out there, I don't think I can," Beca said. "Plus, how do I tell the girl I love that I've been lying to her? What do I say, 'Hey, Chlo, my real name is Rebecca Ferguson and I am heir to Ferguson Enterprise; you know, the company that took you dad's business and left him practically bankrupt.' I don't think my relationship will last."

"You're probably right," her dad said. "I hope that this whole thing doesn't bite us all in the ass."

"You and me both, dad," Beca said. "You and me both!"

Jesse's eyes widened. Beca Mitchell is Rebecca Ferguson, Robbie Ferguson's daughter! His dad's idea of becoming the Professor's TA in the hopes that he could learn where Robbie Ferguson was worked out better than they could have foreseen - he knew his dad wanted to get to Robbie Ferguson through her daughter. I have to call my dad.

Beca and her dad talked a little more and made definite plans to have dinner so he could officially meet Chloe. Beca said her goodbyes to her dad and left.

Jesse took this opportunity to tell the Professor, "I'm sorry Professor, but I totally spaced on a paper I have that's due tomorrow. I still have to write half of it so I'm going to head over to the library to work on it."

"That's fine, Jesse," said Professor Mitchell. "You're class work comes first. I'll see you in class."

Jesse left. He immediately placed a called to his father.

Jesse's dad: David Swanson.

Jesse: Dad, I found Rebecca Ferguson!

David: How? Are you sure it's her?

Jesse: I'm absolutely sure. She goes by Beca Mitchell and is here attending Barden University. I overheard her and Professor Mitchell talking and she referred to herself as Rebecca Ferguson.

David: Excellent work, son! I'm going to send a team down there so they will be there by Friday. Do you think you can follow the girl around and figure out where she is and when? My guys will take are of the rest.

Jesse: No problem, dad.

David: I'll call you when they are on their way. I'm proud of you, son!

Jesse: Thanks dad!

The call ended and Jesse decided to start right away in figuring out Beca's movements. He knew that Beca was seeing a girl name Chloe and figured it was the Bella Co-captain, Chloe Beale. He would watch her a bit to see when she saw Beca. Then when they weren't together, he would figure out where Beca went. Beca's car was distinctive so he knew she would be easy to spot in and around campus.

David Ferguson was ecstatic. He had been trying to get all or a major part of Ferguson Enterprises for years. He had tried to get Robbie Ferguson interested in him romantically so he could marry her and take over, but she didn't want any parts of him. He had also tried to infiltrate Ferguson with some of his own people so he could destroy it from the inside, but they were too vigilant and his people could never get anything of value. He tried to bribe employees to try and do some damage, but there were all very loyal to Robbie Ferguson. His last resort was to figure out a way to kidnap Robbie Ferguson and keep her "hostage" until the company imploded. He knew without her at the helm, the company would not last long. He was willing to wait as long as necessary. Once the company started crumbling, he could come in and takeover. After sending the death threats he realized that getting to Robbie Ferguson would be too difficult, so he opted to go after her daughter. Robie would be under a lot of emotional stress trying to find her daughter and the business would surely suffer from it. That's when David Swanson would swoop in and take over. He hadn't expected Jesse to actually find Rebbecca Ferguson but his plan was falling into place. Taking Rebecca was even more perfect than taking Robbie Ferguson herself.

 **Loving the reviews and follows you fat-hearted aca-awesome nerds!**


	13. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's Note:**

 **Hello all! This is a quick asking your opinion. I have been putting up 3 chapters at a time to this story. I have actually completed 19 total chapters, with Chapter 19 being an epilogue. I can put up Chapters 13-15 tomorrow and Chapters 16-19 the next day. OR I can put up Chapters 13-19 later today.**

 **I'm going to leave it up to the readers, so let me know what you want me to do.**

 **PS - I am working out an idea for another story and hope to have something up in a couple of days. I appreciate all the follows/favs/reviews of my all stories. You guys are awesome and I appreciate you all!**

 **I am open to prompts as well, so just message me and I'l see what I can do.**

 **HUGS!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Thanks for those who submitted their "votes" on how many chapters to update. Here are ALL the chapters. I just hope you enjoy and are not disappointed. Thanks everyone!**

Friday came and Jesse met up with his dad's team. He told them everything he knew about Beca Mitchell and her schedule. The team formulated a plan and decided to grab Beca the next day before she got to the coffee shop where Chloe was scheduled to work.

Jesse left the team. On Saturday morning he made his way to Professor Mitchell's house to help grade papers. His dad figured he should continue to act normal so no one would suspect him of anything. He arrived and after having coffee they sat down to work. Jesse tried to hide his anxiety but kept looking at the clock. He knew that the plan was to grab Beca sometime between 9:00 and 9:30 when she was on her way to the coffee shop to wait for Chloe.

Beca woke up and got ready to visit the coffe shop and wait for Chloe to finish working. They had plans to attend an outdoor concert that afternoon and she was looking forward to it. It was 9:00 when she got into her mustang and headed toward Barden. She had only been driving about 10 minutes when she got a flat. She pulled over the side of the road and got out of the car. She was just opening the trunk when a black SUV pulled in behind her. A guy got out and asked if she needed any help.

"Thanks," said Beca. She turned to get the jack and spare tire out of the trunk when suddenly she was grabbed and a cloth was put over her mouth and nose. She struggled but was no match for whoever grabbed her. That's the last thing Beca remembered.

The coffee shop was busy like it is every Saturday morning. Chloe finally has a small break and realized that Beca wasn't there. She pulled out her phone and texted Beca.

 _Chloe - "Hey, babe, it's after 11:00 where are you? Text me back when you get this."_

She put her phone away as another influx of customers arrived in the coffee shop. It took almost half an hour to get everybody's orders taken and delivered before she had a chance to check her phone. No response from Beca. "That's weird," Chloe thought. She sent off another text expecting to hear back from Beca quickly. Still nothing after 15 minutes.

She told her boss she was taking a break and immediately tried calling Beca. She only got her voicemail. Now she was worried. Beca always answered her text or calls within a very short period of time. Beca also promised she'd be at the coffee shop and Beca never broke a promise to Chloe. She decided to call Aubrey.

Aubrey: Aubrey Posen

Chloe (chuckling): Really, Brey? You have caller ID and know it's me calling. You don't have to be so formal.

Aubrey: Shut up. I didn't even look at the phone before I answered. So, what's up?

Chloe: Have you heard from or seen Beca this morning?

Aubrey: No. I thought she was going to be with you.

Chloe: That was the plan. Only thing is she said she'd be here about 9:30 and she's not here. She's not answering my texts, or answering my calls. I'm starting to worry about her

Aubrey: Don't start worrying until there is something worry about. Maybe she overslept. Or maybe she's with her dad and forgot to tell you. I'll take Stacie and we'll go to her apartment to see if she's there. If not, we'll check her dad's. I'll keep you posted. Just stay calm and don't worry, okay?

Chloe: Thanks, Brey! You're the best. I have to get back to work but let me know as soon as you find out anything.

Aubrey: Okay, Chloe.

Aubrey hung up the phone and went in search of Stacie and told her what was going on. They left and started for Beca's apartment. "Hey, isn't that Beca's car?," Stacie said pointing to the other side of the road.

"Yes it is," Aubrey said. She pulled over and made a U-turn when it was safe. She pulled in behind Beca's car and the two girls got out.

"Looks like she has a flat tire," Stacie said from the passenger side of the car. "But where is she?"

Aubrey checked around the rest of the car and looked around the area for any sign of Beca. She looked at Stacie and said, "This is too weird. What if she's hurt or something? Maybe we should call the police."

"Wait a second, Brey," said Stacie. "Maybe Beca didn't have a spare and her phone died so she couldn't call anyone to pick her up. Let's not jump to any conclusions. Why don't we call her dad. Maybe she's there or he's heard from her. Okay?"

"You're right," Aubrey said. "Her phone dying would explain her not responding to Chloe. Plus she'd kill us if we called the police and she was just at her dad's."

Aubrey drove to Professor Mitchell's house. If Beca was there they would get her to call Chloe so she would story worrying. They arrived at the Professor's house and knocked on the door. The Professor answered and the two girls introduced themselves.

"Professor Mitchell we're looking for Beca," Aubrey said. "We were going to her apartment and found her car on the side of the road with a flat tire. We didn't find Beca and she's not answering her phone."

The Professor became distraught almost immediately. "Tell me everything," he said.

They relayed to the Professor everything that had transpired. The Professor's face paled and he said, "Jesse you need to go. I have something very important to take of."

Jesse said, "Yes, sir. Of course." No one noticed the smirk on Jesse's face as he left.

Aubrey and Stacie were now very concerned and asked the Professor what was going on. He didn't immediately respond. He asked to girls to sit down and he would explain everything. He need to make a couple of quick calls.

The first call he made was to the local police explaining that his daughter was missing and that her car was found abandoned and no one had heard from her since last night. He asked the girls for the exact location of the car and the Professor relayed that information to the police. He was told that they would send out an officer to check out the car and then come to his house to speak with him. The Professor hung up, dreading the next call he had to make.

Beca's Mom: Robbie Ferguson

Beca's Dad: Robbie? Beca has been kidnapped.

Aubrey and Stacie both gasped.


	15. Chapter 14

_Aubrey and Stacie both gasped._

"Why would Professor Mitchell jump straight to her being kidnapped instead of just missing," they both thought.

The Professor spoke for a few more minutes making plans for Robbie get down there as quickly as possible. He hung up the phone and sat down putting his head in his hands.

"Professor?," Aubrey asked putting a hand on his arm.

The Professor looked up at her with red-rimmed eyes.

"What's going on, Professor?," Aubrey asked. "Why would you automatically assume that Beca has been kidnapped?"

The Professor sighed and said, "It's a long story and I think it's one that Beca's girlfriend should hear as well. Do you know where she is?"

Aubrey nodded and said, "She's still at work, at the coffee shop."

"Can you bring her here?," the Professor asked. "I'll explain everything once you get her here."

"Of course," Aubrey said standing to leave. "Stacie would you come with me to get Chloe? She's going to be upset and I won't be able to drive and handle her at the same time."

Stacie didn't say anything. She just got up and headed for the door. Neither girl said anything on the short drive to the coffee shop.

Aubrey and Stacie entered the coffee shop. Aubrey spotted Chloe and told Stacie, "I'll get Chloe. You go tell her boss there's a family emergency and she needs to leave."

The two girls parted. Aubrey walked up to Chloe and pulled her aside. She tried to hide the fear in her eyes from Chloe, but Chloe could sense something was very wrong. "Where's Beca?," she asked. "Is she okay? Did you find her? Answer me, Brey!"

Aubrey couldn't get the words to come out. She kept opening her mouth to speak and then closing it without saying a word. Stacie came over to the two girls and took Chloe's face in her hands. "Chloe, sweetie," Stacie said. "I need you to stay calm. Beca is missing. Her dad thinks she's been kidnapped. We are going to take you to her dad and he's going to explain some things."

Chloe's eyes immediately filled with tears. "Wha-, kidnapped,?" she asked. The tears fell down her cheeks and she would have collapsed to the floor if it weren't for both Aubrey and Stacie grabbing her.

"We don't know, sweetie," Aubrey said finally finding her voice. "That's why we're going to her dad's. He said he would explain everything."

Aubrey and Stacie got Chloe into the car and drove off to Professor Mitchell's house. The ride was quiet except for Chloe's crying. They arrived at the Professor's house and there was a police car parked out front. The three girls went up to the door and it was immediately opened by the Professor.

"Girls, please come in and take a seat," the Professor said. "I was just getting ready to tell this officer everything when you pulled up."

Chloe was being helped by the other two girls. They all sat down and waited for the Professor to start talking. He sat down but before he could start talking, his phone rang. He checked it and said, "I have to take this. It's Beca's mom."

The call was short and he hung up. "The FBI will be here shortly," he told no one in particular.

The three girls looked at each other. They were beginning to fear for Beca even more.

The Professor turned to the three girls and took Chloe's hands in his. "Before I start, I need to tell you that Beca loves you very much," the Professor said. "I don't want what I tell you to change the way you feel about her. This is going to be hard for you, but please don't make any judgements against my daughter."

Chloe looked at the Professor confused by what he said. "Um, okay," Chloe said. She looked at her two friends who looked back at her just as confused as she was.

The Professor took a deep breath and started talking. "First thing you should know is that Beca's real name is Rebecca Ferguson. Her mother is Roberta Ferguson, the head of Ferguson Enterprises."

"Ferguson Enterprises,?" Chloe gasped.

The Professor held up his hand, "Please. I know it's a shock but hear me out and then you can ask me whatever you want."

Chloe sat back, even more confused. She nodded her head for the Professor to continue.

"Some time during early summer Rebecca, um, Beca's mom received a death threat targeting her and Beca. Robbie, Beca's mom, was more worried about Beca's safety than her own, and called me. Since my name hasn't been attached to the Ferguson name for a number of years, she thought it best that Beca come to Barden University to continue college and use my name so no one would know who she was. Beca wasn't happy about it and was even less happy when she found out about your dads' company." He looked at Chloe. He cleared his throat and started speaking again, his voice raspy from his holding back his emotions.

Aubrey asked quickly, "Can I get you some water, Professor?"

The Professor nodded, and said, "There is some water in the refrigerator. Maybe get everyone a bottle if you don't mind. And thank you."

Aubrey went into the kitchen. She returned and handed everyone a water bottle and sat back down.

The Professor drank from his bottle and continued. "Robbie received two more threats. Beca was doing well here at Barden and seemed to be fitting in. She told us both about Chloe and we were happy she had found someone. Beca even convinced her mother to tell her how Ferguson Enterprises acquired the Beale company." He turned and spoke directly to Chloe again. "Apparently, another company was trying to takeover BealeCo when a company under Ferguson Enterprises came in and managed to purchase your dad's business. The plan was to move the company to Seattle, Washington. Your father was asked to stay on and run the company, but that meant he would have to move to Seattle. He declined saying that he wanted to stay in Tampa because you were starting your senior year in High School and he didn't want you to have to change schools. She wanted to tell you this all herself, but didn't want to put you in danger."

This was the first Chloe had heard that she was the reason that her dad had lost his job. Why didn't her dad tell her this? She looked down at the floor, feeling guilty that she was thinking about her family's problems when Beca had been kidnapped by someone who had threatened her life. Her eyes filled with tears.


	16. Chapter 15

Professor Mitchell finished telling Beca's story and everyone sat there stunned. Chloe couldn't keep the tears from falling and she worried about what Beca might be going through. The police officer cleared his throat and was about to say something when there was a knock at the door.

Professor Mitchell answered and ushered in several FBI agents. The first agent said, "Mr. Mitchell, I am Special Agent Mike Rogers and these are agents, Matthews, Donaldson, and Kennedy. Is there a place where we can set up some laptops and our other equipment?"

Professor Mitchell showed the agents to the dining room so they could use the table to set everything up. He then took Agent Rogers back into the living room and introduced the 3 girls who were sitting there.

"I understand that Miss Posen and Miss Conrad found Miss Ferguson's car," he said. "Can you tell me how you came about finding it? What did you notice or see?"

Aubrey and Stacie relayed how they had been involved and everything they could remember up to arriving at the Professor's house with Chloe. The agent looked at the police officer and asked if he had checked out the car. The police officer nodded in the affirmative.

"Would you take Agent Kennedy to the vehicle?," Agent Rogers asked? "I want him to check it over and make arrangements to bring the car here."

"Certainly," replied the officer. He and Agent Kennedy left.

Agent Rogers looked around the room and said, "We are going to do everything possible to ensure that Miss Ferguson is brought back to you safely. We don't think there will be any real harm done to her. We think this is just about getting money."

Four pair of eyes just looked at the agent. All were filled with worry and concern. The death threats they heard about didn't exactly have them feeling optimistic.

"Her name is Beca," Chloe whispered quietly.

"I'm sorry," Agent Rogers said. "What was that, Miss?"

Chloe looked at him with tears in her eyes and said, "Her name is Beca," a little louder so he could hear her.

Aubrey put her arm around Chloe and just held her. The agent nodded and said softly, "Of course. We will bring Beca home."

Agent Rogers spoke at length about what they expected to happen in the next few hours. "Since the threats were made against Reb-, um, Beca, and her mother, we expect that they will try to contact Ms. Ferguson with their demands. I understand she is on her way here and should arrive shortly."

"Yes," said Professor Mitchell. "She should be here within the hour."

"Good," said Agent Rogers. "We are all set up and ready for when she arrives. We will need to tap into her cell phone, as well as yours just in case. Is that alright with you?"

"Of course," was the Professor's immediate response. "Whatever you need to help get my daughter back, I am more than okay with."

Aubrey, Stacie, and Chloe continued to sit in silence. They were all still in shock over what they had learned about Beca. They were also very worried about their friend.

Beca slowly opened her eyes and noticed she was laying on a bed. She sat up and looked around. She was in a room with no windows and the only furniture was a bed and a chair. There were no windows, just a door. She felt sore all over. The last thing she remembered was getting a flat tire.

She was quite dizzy so she laid down until she felt like she could stand. She slowly made her way to the side of the bed and swung her legs over so she could put her feet on the floor. She waited a moment for the nausea that hit her to subside. Once her head was a bit clearer, she stood up holding onto the mattress to keep from falling. She again waited a moment before she moved. She then made her way over to the door. She tried to open it but it was locked.

She banged on the door and yelled, "Hello? Is anybody there? Where am I? Why am I here?"

She was suddenly thrown back from the door as it was thrown open. "Shut the fuck up," said the man as he came into the room.

He shut the door and grabbed Beca off the floor and threw her back onto the bed. Beca just glared at him and said, "Who the fuck are you?"

The man just gave her a sly grin and said, "I'm one of the guys who is going to turn your mother's life into a living hell." He then laughed and left the room, slamming the door behind him. Beca heard a lock click into place.

She laid back on the bed. She knew she was screwed and probably not going to make it home alive, but she wasn't going to go down without a fight. She decided to search the room to see if she could find some kind of weapon to use. The chair was useless as it was screwed into the floor. She lifted the mattress and noticed that there were wooden slats used for support. She pulled one out and although it wasn't very heavy she could use it against the guy when he came back. Probably wouldn't do much damage but the surprise factor might give her a chance to get away.

She put the piece of wood next to her on the bed, using the blanket to cover it slightly so it wouldn't be seen. Then she waited.

Robbie Ferguson was beside herself. She should have been the one that was kidnapped, not her daughter. She didn't know what she would do if anything happened to Rebecca. She let herself break down on the jet where there was no one to see her. As soon as she was told they were landing, she took a moment to compose herself and became Roberta Ferguson, badass business woman and mother bear.

Robbie made it to her ex-husband's house and grabbed him into a hug as soon as he opened the door. He hugged her back and everyone gave them a moment before Agent Rogers spoke up.

"Ms. Ferguson, I am FBI Special Agent Mike Rogers. We need to set up your phone so we can monitor any calls that may come in. We believe that they will contact you directly for any ransom demands."

Robbie unlocked her phone and handed it to the agent. She looked him in the eye and said "Listen to me carefully. I will do anything, and I mean _anything_ , to ensure my daughter is returned safely."


	17. Chapter 16

Beca woke up with a start. She hadn't meant to fall asleep. She looked around and noticed that there was a tray of food sitting on the chair. She never heard anyone come into the room.

She looked at the tray and there was a sandwich and a bottle of water, and nothing else. They were very careful to ensure that she didn't have anything to use as a weapon. She decided to eat the food and drink the water. She needed to keep up her strength so if she found a way to escape she could.

Beca finished the sandwich and sat on the side of the bed drinking her water. She noticed that the tray was metal. She picked it up and it had a little bit of weight to it. She started formulating a plan. When they came to get the tray she would use it to hit the guy. She might be able to cause him some pain and she could escape. She practiced grabbing the tray and swinging it. She decided it was best if she left the tray on the chair for the ultimate surprise factor.

She also decided to put the wooden slat against the wall by the door. She could grab that on her way out and use it in the event that she ran into anyone else while trying to escape.

Beca had no idea what time it was or how long she had been held captive. She kept herself calm by thinking of Chloe. She would do whatever she had to so she could be back in Chloe's arms. "That's if she'll still have me," Beca thought. Her mom or dad would have had to tell Chloe who she really was by now. Chloe would probably hate her. She let the tears fall thinking about losing Chloe again.

Beca finally composed herself and sat with her feet hanging over the side of the bed. She wondered how long it would be before someone came. She didn't have to wonder long when she suddenly heard the lock being opened. She tensed up and waited.

The door swung open swiftly like they were expecting Beca to be standing in front of it. She looked and noticed it was a different guy than the first time. They just looked at each other not saying a word. He started toward the tray on the chair and as soon as he got close enough she grabbed the tray and slammed it into his face. He staggered back and little and Beca hit him in the side of the head. He fell to the floor slightly dazed. She hit him a couple more times for good measure and then dropped the tray. He wasn't totally out so she grabbed the wooden slat, and ran out the door as fast as she could. She stopped and pulled the door closed, slamming the lock into place. She then took a second to look around and noticed steps leading up to another door.

Beca gripped her weapon and slowly made her way up the stairs. Just as she reached the top she heard the guy she left in the room trying to get the door opened. He started banging and yelling but it didn't seem very loud to Beca. She wasn't sure why but didn't plan to stick around to find out.

Beca ignored the sounds behind her and put her ear to the door in front of her. She didn't hear anything so she gripped the piece of wood in her left hand and slowly reached for the door handle with her right. She turned the knob and let out a breath as it turned. She slowly pushed the door open. The door made a slight creaking noise and she stopped. "Fuck," she thought. She remained motionless until she was sure no one was coming to investigate. She pushed the door open further and poked her head out. She looked around and noticed a kitchen to her right. She looked around the door to her left and saw a hallway and a door that looked like it led to the outside. She quietly stepped over the threshold and looked around the kitchen. There was also a door and it was closer. Beca made her way to the door looking behind her and around her the whole time. Once she was at the door she cautiously pulled the curtain aside and looked out the window. She checked left, then right, and then scanned the rest of the area. It looked like a generic backyard and just beyond some woods. She took a moment to look behind her again. It was still clear. She could hear muffled banging and yelling from the guy she locked downstairs. She knew she had to act fast because she didn't know how many more were involved or where they might be.

She slowly turned the knob on the door and tugged slightly. Nothing happened. "Shit," she said. She tried again and nothing. She then noticed the door was locked. She twisted the lock and was able to open the door. She took another look around and saw another house about 200 yards to her left. She thought about going there but felt she would be seen by anyone who was in front of this house. She decided to head for the woods. She looked around again and headed straight for the woods and didn't stop until she could no longer see the house behind her. She stopped to catch her breath and listen to see if anyone was following her. So far, so good. Now she just had to figure out where she was.

Back at Professor Mitchell's house everyone sat around on edge. Beca had been missing for hours and it was dark now. They were expecting some form of communication by now and still there was nothing. Robbie Ferguson was pacing back and forth. She knew the odds were against a good outcome the longer it took. She was mentally figuring out how much money she could get her hands on at a moment's notice and who she would need to contact.

"Agent Rogers," she said, "I need a phone. I need to contact my bankers and my Assistant to be at the ready the moment we know how much is needed for a ransom."

"Ms. Ferguson," said Agent Rogers, "I believe we should hold off on doing that. We don't want too many people being made aware of the situation quite yet. If the news gets out, then your daughter will be in more danger than she already is."


	18. Chapter 17

Chloe sat thinking about everything that she learned about Beca today. She just wanted Beca safe and they would figure out the rest. Tears came to her eyes at the thought that she may never see Beca alive again. She sobbed quietly.

Aubrey watched the many emotions that crossed Chloe's face. When Chloe started sobbing both she and Stacie put an arm around her to comfort her. "What is she doesn't come back," Chloe said so only the two could hear her.

"We can't think like that, Chloe," Aubrey said.

"Yeah, Chloe," Stacie said. "We have to believe that we will get her back safely."

The three sat huddled together. Robbie was watching them. She walked over to them and said, "I'm sorry we have to meet under these circumstances." She looked at Chloe and said, "My daughter didn't do you justice when she told me how beautiful you are. My girl's got good taste." She was trying to comfort Chloe by trying to lighten the mood.

Chloe gave her a small smile and said, "Thank you."

Robbie looked at Stacie and said, "So, I hear you "dated" (she used the air quotes when she said) my daughter as well."

Stacie just looked at her. "Um, yeah, but only for a very, very brief time." She glanced at Chloe to see how she reacted. Chloe just gave her a small smile.

"Oh, don't worry, Rebecca told me all about it," Robbie said with a wink.

Chloe looked between Robbie and Stacie. "What the hell did that wink mean?," she thought.

Aubrey started laughing. Chloe glared at her. Stacie and Robbie joined in the laughter.

"What the hell is so funny?," Chloe asked getting angry.

"We're sorry, Chloe," Aubrey said. "Stacie and Beca never dated. They just pretended to so that you would get jealous and realize your true feelings for Beca."

Chloe's mouth dropped open. She then thought about it and realized that it was done with her best interest at heart. She chuckled and said, "Yeah, I was being quite the dumbass, wasn't I?"

Three heads nodded in agreement and they all chuckled.

"I'm glad you came to your senses," Robbie said. "In the little time you've been together, I can see you are good for each other. I hope you don't hold who she really is against her."

"I don't," Chloe said. "I do need to have a serious talk with my dad though. I really do love your daughter Ms. Ferguson. Whether her name is Beca Mitchell or Rebecca Ferguson."

"Please, call me Robbie."

The three Bellas started asking Robbie questions about Beca as little girl. They sat together laughing and talking. Professor Mitchell was a little taken aback at first but then joined in to tell stories of his own about his daughter.

Beca decided to run a path through the woods parallel to the house she escaped from. She figured she'd get far enough from it and then turn back out of the woods to seek some help. It was dark but the moon was bright enough to be able to see for the most part. She doesn't know how long she ran but she had scratches from bushes and a few bruises from where she had fallen a couple of times. She didn't stop though until she felt she was a safe distance away from the house. She turned and started running in the direction she hoped would lead her out of the woods.

Back at the house Beca escaped from, two men walked in and heard muffled shouting. They noticed the basement door was opened and thought the one they knew only as "Tom" was having trouble with the girl. Both men bounded down the stairs and noticed the door was locked. "Shit," said the one called "Dick."

Dick threw the lock and shoved open the door. Tom fell back. "Where the fuck is the girl," the one they knew as "Harry" shouted.

"She hit me with the tray and escaped," said Tom.

"Dammit," said Dick as he rushed out of the room and back up the stairs. He looked around and noticed the kitchen door was slightly open. He ran out and looked up and down the back area. "Shit, shit, shit!," he exclaimed. "Swanson is going to kill us."

Beca noticed that the woods were thinning out so she slowed down to a fast walk. As she reached the edge she crouched behind a tree and checked out her surroundings. She noticed that there was a road about 10 yards in front of her. She looked around but didn't see any houses. She was going to run out to the road to see if she could see any car lights but thought better of it. She didn't know if her kidnappers knew she was gone and had started looking for her. Chances were pretty good they had a car and she didn't come this far to get taken again.

Beca decided to rest for a few minutes. She decided to stay under cover of the woods and follow the road. She had to come across some form of civilization somewhere.

Tom and Harry joined Dick outside. "We're going to have to let Swanson know that the girl escaped."

Tom and Harry looked at Dick. Tom said, "Who's gonna call him?"

They all looked at each other. None of them wanted to be the one to make the call. Harry and Dick looked at Tom. Harry said, "You're the one who let her escape, you call him." Dick agreed and handed Tom the burner phone they used to communicate with their boss.

"Fuck," was all Tom said as he took the phone. He held the phone in his hand, staring at it for a few minutes. He then took a deep breath and said, "Let's look for her first. It's dark and she couldn't have gotten too far, especially if she went into the woods."

The three men decided to drive and keep an eye on the woods for the girl. None of them wanted to make David Swanson unhappy. They all knew that if they didn't find the girl, they had better find a corner of the world where he couldn't find them.

David Swanson, unaware that the girl had escaped decided it was time to act on the next phase of his plan. He prepared the voice modifier so that he could place a call to Robbie Ferguson to let her know what his demands were to get her daughter back.

Beca came across a small diner/gas station. She paused and looked the place over before she decided it was safe to approach. She continue to look around and finally entered the diner. An older, weary looking waitress asked if she could help her. Beca looked at her and said, "I would love a phone and some water."

The Mitchell house was relatively quiet. Aubrey and Stacie had volunteered to cook food for everyone. There were light conversations as everyone got their food.

Everyone froze as Robbie Ferguson's phone started ringing.


	19. Chapter 18

The agents sprung into action and Agent Rogers nodded at Robbie for her to answer the call. Robbie answered putting the phone on speaker.

"Roberta Ferguson," she said.

"Mom?"

Everyone in the room gasped.

"Baby, are you okay?," said Robbie.

"I'm okay," came Beca's reply. "I'm a little bruised and have some scratches but I'm good."

"Thank God," Robbie said. "Do you know where you are?"

"Hold on a minute," Beca said. They could hear muffled talk in the background. "Mae, this nice lady who let me use the phone says I am at a diner called "Doug's" and it's about 15 minutes from Barden." She gave them the diner's address.

Agent Rogers turned to agents Kennedy and Donaldson, "Go get her!"

The two agents rushed out the door, followed by the police officer. The agents jumped into an SUV, and sped off. The police officer jumped into his cruiser and followed quickly behind them.

"Baby, there are two FBI agents on their way to get you," Robbie told Beca. "Are you safe?"

"Yeah, I think so," Beca said. "Mae said they have a place for me to stay out of sight until the FBI gets here."

"You tell Mae she's going to get one hell of a reward to helping you out," Robbie said with a chuckle.

Beca laughed and then said quietly, "Mom, can you let Chloe know I'm okay?"

"She knows, baby," said Robbie.

Chloe spoke up, "I'm right here, babe!"

"God, it's so good to hear your voice!," Beca said. Everyone could hear the emotion in her voice. "I didn't think I would ever get to hear it again."

Chloe was crying and said, "Tell me all about it when you get back here. I'm not going anywhere."

Beca laughed through her own tears and said, "That's good to know."

Agent Rogers stepped in and said, "Miss Ferguson, this if FBI agent Rogers and I need you to hang up and get out of sight. I want to make sure that if your kidnappers are looking for you, we get to you first."

"Okay," said Beca. The line went dead and everyone stood quietly for a moment.

The girls all started hugging and crying happy tears. They held onto each other and then went and hugged Beca's mom and dad.

A few minutes later and Agent Rogers said, "The agents are pulling up to the diner now. They'll contact me once they have Miss Ferguson safe and are on their way back."

Mae watched out the window as a black SUV came flying into the diner's parking lot, followed closely by a police car.

Tom, Dick, and Harry had driven in the opposite direction of the diner looking for any signs of Beca. They turned and decided to head towards the diner to search further. Tom was driving slowly while Dick and Harry scanned the woods searching for Beca.

Beca hugged Mae and thanked her for her help. "Trust me, Mae," she told the waitress, "My mom wasn't kidding when she said you would be rewarded."

Mae just laughed it off and said, "I only did want anyone else would have done."

Beca hugged her one more time and then walked out of the diner with the 2 agents. Just as they were getting to the SUV she looked up and noticed another SUV driving slowly by the diner. The driver looked over and Beca met his eye. She pointed at the vehicle and shouted, "That's one of the guys who was holding me."

Both agents heads snapped up. They grabbed Beca and used the SUV to protect her in case the the kidnappers had guns. The police officer said "We'lI take care of them!" and jumped into his police car.

As soon as Tom saw the police officer getting into his car, he sped off. The police car sped off and was right behind the SUV. The officer called into dispatch and asked for a road block to be set up. It wasn't 5 minutes later when the kidnappers were caught by the hastily thrown up road block. They were arrested without incident. All three immediately started telling anyone who would listen that David Swanson was the one who paid them to kidnap Rebecca Ferguson.

Agents Kennedy and Donaldson got Beca into the SUV and drove off toward Professor Mitchell's house. The police officer radioed that the 3 kidnappers had named David Swanson as the master mind behind kidnapping. Agent Kennedy relayed what they were told about David Swanson. Agent Rogers contacted the New York FBI Office and ordered that David Swanson be picked up.

They vehicled carrying Beca came upon the scene where the kidnappers were being arrested. Beca rolled down the window and flipped the three off as they drove past. The police officers all laughed as they watched the SUV continue down the road.

The SUV pulled up in front of the Mitchell house and Beca stepped out. All Beca saw was a flash of red before she was tackled in a bear hug. She put her arms around Chloe and just held on tight. The two stood like that for a moment and didn't separate until they heard someone clearing their throat.

"Mind if I get a hug?," said Robbie. Beca grabbed and hugged her mother. Her father joined the hug. Chloe stayed close by with tears falling down her face.

Aubrey, Stacie, and the FBI Agents just stood there smiling at the scene in front of them. Agent Rogers finally spoke up and said, "Miss Ferguson we need to get your statement. If we could take this inside we can take care of it and be out of your hair."

Everyone filed back into the house. Agent Rogers turned to Beca and said, "We can do this somewhere private if you'd like."

"That's okay," Beca said. "I don't want to have to tell the story twice, so it's better if everyone hears it now."

"Very well then-" he was cutoff by the ringing of Robbie Ferguson's phone.

Everyone got quiet. Agent Kennedy said, "That might be the guy who orchestrated this whole thing. He doesn't know that we have recovered Miss Ferguson."

Robbie immediately answered the phone putting it on speaker.

"We have your daughter" came a robotic voice. "She will be returned unharmed once 100 million dollars has been transferred into an account that we will provide to you. You have one hour to make the transfer."

Agent Rogers wrote something down and Robbie said, "How do I know she's still alive?"

"Tell your ex-husband to check his phone."

They heard a ping and Agent Rogers checked Professor Mitchell's phone. A picture of Beca sleeping on the bed where she was held captive showed up.

The robotic voice came back on "Like I said, you have one hour. Write this down because I will not repeat myself."

Agent Rogers said, "David Swanson, we know who you are and we have the three men you hired to kidnap Rebecca Ferguson." There is a knocking in the background. Agent Rogers continued, "I think you should answer that. Some friends of mine are there for you."

"Fuck!" was all that was heard as the line on the other end went dead.

Beca and her mom laughed. Professor Mitchell said, "Swanson? My TA's name is Jesse Swanson and he was here when I was talking to Rebecca. He needs to be arrested as well as I'm sure he is the one who let David Swanson know who Rebecca really was."


	20. Epilogue

David Swanson was at his home when the FBI knocked on his door. He had a gun but once he saw four FBI agents pointing their guns right at him, he surrendered and was arrested without further incident.

Jesse Swanson was arrested in his dorm room. He was not aware that Rebecca Ferguson was back home safely or that his father had been arrested. He tried to plead ignorance of his father's actions but it was his father who told the FBI of his part in the kidnapping. So much for family loyalty.

After showering, changing into sweats, and eating, Beca was ready to give her statement to Agent Rogers. Chloe and Robbie were sitting on either side of Beca each holding her hand as they listened to her tell her story to Agent Rogers. The agent thanked Beca and told her that since everyone involved had confessed there was probably not going to be a trial.

As the agents packed up their equipment, Ben Mitchell and Robbie Ferguson thanked all the agents for their work. Agent Rogers smiled and said, "We didn't do anything. Your daughter did it all. She is one brave young lady."

"Thank you," said Robbie.

The agents left. It was then that everyone realized that the sun was coming up. Aubrey could tell everyone was worn out after the events of the past 21 hours and said, "Stacie, Chloe? We should go too. I'm sure Beca wants to get some rest and spend some time with her family."

"No," Beca exclaimed. "Please stay," she said looking directly at Chloe. "It's late, or rather early, and my dad has plenty of room. You've all become part of my family and I'd like it if you'd stay."

All three girls, with tears in their eyes, nodded. "Of course we'll stay," Chloe said.

Robbie sent her bodyguards to get some rest at their hotel. Sleeping arrangements at the Mitchell house were figured out. Beca and Chloe said goodnight to everyone and decided to cuddle on the sofa and talk.

Chloe kissed Beca and said, "I was so scared for you. I don't think my heart could take it if you were missing from my life."

Beca softly smiled, "Thinking of you is what made me determined to find a way to get back to you. I love you, Chloe. You are my life."

Chloe kissed Beca again. "I love you, too. I'm sorry that I've spent the past 5 years hating Ferguson Enterprises. I thought they were responsible for my family's financial downfall and it was all my fault."

"Hey!," said Beca. "It was not your fault. Your father did what he thought was in your best interest. In no way does that translate to it being your fault."

'I guess," Chloe said. "So, where do we go from here?"

Beca thought for a minute. "My mom always told me to go for whatever it is I wanted. If it's worth having, it's worth fighting for," Beca said. "I wanted you and I fought to get you back by pretending to date Stacie to make you jealous-"

"I know," said Chloe.

"Oh," Beca said. She continued, "I also fought to escape my kidnappers so I could get back to you. You are what I want and I will fight with everything I have to keep you. I know we're young but I'm sure that I want us to be married after I graduate from college."

Chloe had tears running down her face again. She couldn't believe that Beca was thinking about a future with her. As she wiped away the tears she smiled and said, "Is that a proposal, Miss Mitchell?"

"It's Ferguson actually," said Beca. "And, no, it's not a proposal. At least not yet. When I propose, and trust me, I will be proposing to you Miss Beale, it will be done right."

Beca kissed Chloe. They cuddled together. Exhaustion overtook them and both were soon fast asleep.

 _14 Months Later_

Beca's graduation day was finally here. After her kidnapping she decided to stay at Barden and get her degree in Business. Chloe got a job teaching music at Barden High School and moved into Beca's apartment after her own graduation the year before.

Robbie Ferguson was there for Beca's graduation and was trying to get her daughter to calm down. "Beca, it's going to be fine. Stop pacing, you're going to wear yourself out."

"What if it isn't fine?," said Beca. "I don't think I can do this."

Robbie just looked at her daughter and laughed.

"Beca!," they heard someone shout. Fat Amy came running over to the two Ferguson women. She looked at Beca and said, "We're all set up and ready whenever you are."

"Thanks, Amy," Beca said nervously.

The graduation ceremony was starting and everyone went to their seats. Beca looked around and saw her redheaded girlfriend. Chloe smiled and winked at Beca. Sitting next to Chloe were her mom and dad both smiling and waving at her. The ceremony finally ended and Beca went to look for Chloe and her parents.

She found them and then asked Chloe if she would take a walk with her. Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and said, "Lead the way!"

Beca took Chloe over the quad and starting walking over the lone booth that was set up. Aubrey Posen smiled, held out a flyer, and said, "Would you like to join our a capella group?"

Chloe looked at Aubrey and then at Beca, confused as to what was going on. Beca smiled at her and said, "This is the spot where I first saw you and knew I wanted to get to know you better. We made that bet and I won."

Beca grabbed Chloe's hand and started walking to her car. She turned and looked back at Aubrey and mouthed, "Thank you."

Beca drove Chloe to the diner where they had their first date. She opened the door for Chloe and helped her out of the car. She turned to Chloe and said, "This is the Diner where we had our first date."

Beca and Chloe entered the diner and the waitress seated them at the same table they sat at on their first date. "This is the same table we sat at on our first date. This is also the place where I knew that I wanted you to be a part of my life."

Beca stood up from the table and reached into her pocket. She then got down on one knee holding up a ring box and said, "I want you to be a part of my life forever. I love you, Chloe, and I will spend the rest of my days showing you how much. Will you be my forever? Will you marry me?"

At this point, Chloe can't see through the tears. She jumps out of her seat and tackles Beca. Beca falls onto the ground with Chloe laying on top of her. Chloe kisses Beca with all the love she can.

Beca kisses Chloe back and says, "I hope this means yes!"

Chloe says, "Yes! Yes! Yes! A thousand times Yes!"

Beca manages to get them both back on their feet. She places the ring on Chloe's finger and grabs her into a hug. She kisses Chloe and says, "I love you!"

"I love you, too!," Chloe says.

Chloe suddenly realizes that their friends and families are all around them cheering and clapping for the happy couple. She wipes away her tears as she hugs her mother and father. Beca does the same with her parents. The Bellas all join in for a group hug. Chloe notices that through it all, Beca has not let go her hand. She smiled because she knew they would be joined together, forever.

 **Well, that's the end guys. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
